All's Fair in Love and War
by Purplishous555
Summary: This is one of my first fics so be nice... Harry and Hermione have a secret how will they cope? And just how long can they deal with it?  suck at summeries, but anyway  Little if not no Weasley Bashing...Enjoy.


Hey guys I've been meaning to put something like this up for a while now so tell me what you think, but keep in mind that this is one of my first Fics... I do not own Harry Potter or the songs that are said in this fac (everything and you dont know me) so here it goes...

3 Kaycee Brent

* * *

><p>Harry sat there and watched as his two best mates announced their wedding vows. Being the best man he'd been forced to stand up through all of this. Holding back the tears while his stomach twists and heart breaks all he can do is watch as the one he loves commits to another man. <em>Hermione Granger<em>… Even the sound of her name sends chills down his spine.

Ron finishes his vows and it is now Hermione's turn to speak. She trembles and looks to Harry looking for something he could never give… reassurance. She looked for a smile, none. She looked for a nod, none. She looked for a hand gesture…none. He wish he could've just faked it and done something, but he wouldn't, no he _couldn't_. All he gave was a fought back tear that somehow had made it's way down his cheek. He looked down so she wouldn't see the single tear, but she had. She had seen the tear and she had absolutely no idea on what it meant. Knowing she doesn't have a lot of time she brushes the tear off for now and reads her vows.

* * *

><p>"Ron… I wrote my vows, but… They aren't very good so… Oh blast it all! Here… You're a falling star, You're the get away car. You're the line in the sand when I go too far. You're the swimming pool, on an August day. And you're the perfect thing to say. And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute. When you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true. Cause you can see it when I look at you. And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times It's you. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, And you light me up, when you ring my bell. You're a mystery, you're from outer space, You're every minute of my everyday. And I can't believe, uh that I'm your woman. And I get to kiss you baby just because I can. Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through, And you know that's what our love can do. And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times It's you. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times It's you. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything. 'Cause you're my everything. I'm sorry I had to copy from Michael Buble, but he describes perfectly how I feel" For Harry. She thought.<p>

She knew she was lying, but she knew Ron. She knew he'd never speak to either her, nor Harry again and she just couldn't do that, especially not to Harry. Ron was his best mate and she would never even think of making him lose that. It was easier this way she constantly reminded herself. Harry was worth it, that she was sure of. Better to have him as a friend than not to have him mad at her for making his best mate go away. She didn't even want to think of her life if Harry wasn't in it, so she went on with marrying Ron.

* * *

><p>During the reception she thought of spending it in the loo, crying her eyes out, wishing the man outside was Harry and not Ron. She didn't. she sat there with a bored expression on her face, just wanting to wake up from this horrible nightmare.<p>

* * *

><p>He wishes that he'd be the one to sit there next to her instead of by aunt Peggy and cousin Marie and Sue; <em>The two most annoying twin sister he'd ever laid eyes on, mind you. <em>Watching her looking just as miserable as he. He really couldn't blame her, being next to Ron go on and on with chaps he knew showing off his new wife a if she were an Nobel Prize. He knew how she felt.

Working up all the courage he had he had another quick shot of fire whiskey and made his way over to her. And gave her his hand. She looked over to Ron who had other commitments at the moment so she took a chance and took his hand into hers.

As if fate once they hit the dance floor the song "_You Don't Know Me_" came on over the speakers. Both eyes widening they continued their sway, both holding back tears.

_You give your hand to me_

_Then you say hello_

_I can hardly speak_

_My heart is beating so_

_And anyone can tell_

_You think you know me well_

_But you don't know me_

She rests her head on his shoulder and takes in his shampoo and sways to the rhythm. He with his hand gently rubbing up and down her back, taking note of the grooves and dip of her back. Both in utter heaven.

_No, you don't know the one_

_Who dreams of you at night_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_And longs to hold you tight_

_Oh I'm just a friend_

_That's all I've ever been_

_'Cause you don't know me_

Both thinking that this was a bad idea they danced on as if in a trance. The feel of one another almost too much to take in.

_I never knew_

_The art of making love_

_Though my heart aches_

_With love for you_

_Afraid and shy_

_I've let my chance to go by_

_The chance that you might_

_Love me, too_

About to be sick to his stomach, for some reason instinct took over and before he knew it he'd said it. "I love you 'Mione." She looks at him and exhales in a 'finally' gesture. Confused, he raises an eyebrow at her. No response.

_You give your hand to me_

_And then you say good-bye_

_I watch you walk away_

_Beside the lucky guy_

_You'll never know_

_The one who loves you so_

_Well, you don't know me_

Still silence.

_You give your hand to me, baby_

_Then you say good-bye_

_I watch you walk away_

_Beside the lucky guy_

_No, no, you'll never ever know_

_The one who loves you so_

_Well, you don't know me _

They stare at each other for what seemed to them as forever. She smiles and leans over to his ear and in a faint whisper she says

"I love you too."


End file.
